Gamzee X Reader:: Just A Dream
by Untouched-Rain
Summary: Your name is F/N, and you are currently living with Rose Lalonde. You and Rose are having your annual Anime/Manga night and things just happen. Crazy things. Things that involve your little secret. Your crush. Gamzee Makara. Little do you know is that he likes you too. (meheh, rated M for swearing and sloppy makeouts. /eyebrow wiggle) Enjoy the story! (;


Your name is F&L/N. You are currently spending the night at your friend Roses house. Both you and Rose sitting in the middle of living room, looking through manga books and searching through anime on TV. You lay on your stomach, your face in one of your favorite manga, while Rose is looking for an anime to watch. "**Y/N? Is this a good one**?" Rose asked you, pointing to the screen. You looked up from your book, gancing at the screen. Your eyes scanning over the screen, looking over the title of the anime. Ouran Highschool Host Club. "Y**eah, that one is really good!**" You chirped. "**Wanna watch it then**?"Rose asked, shifting her gaze back to the TV. "Yeah, lets go for it." You answered as you took a seat next to her on the couch. So you guys hit the lights and curled up in the blankets with snacks, gazing at the screen. Going over several of the episodes.

Almost completely finishing it before you fell asleep on the couch. Rose just laughed it off quietly and turned everything off, heading to her room to get some sleep. You lay there curled up on the couch, blankets wrapped around you, making a cacoon. Your light breathing barely heard throughout the room. Not even a slight bit awake to notice the shadow casted over your face, the figure that stood before you. The figure kneeled down, a wide grin spread upon its face. Purple eyes glowing lightly throughout the darkness of the room. It pressed a hand to your face, carefully moving the strands of hair that hid your face behind your ears. Its smile softening when it saw your peaceful sleeping face. It slowly slid its hand down your face, cupping your cheek gently. It whispering softly, "**Damn Sis, you're beautiful...**" as it gazed at you through bright eyes. It heaved a sigh and reached for a marker on the side table, then reached for your wrist. Putting the marker in its mouth, popping off the cap and holding it in its mouth. Turning its gaze back to your wrist it started to write a word on your wrist. After satisfied with what was wrote it popped the cap back onto the marker and set it back down on the end table. Standing up and leaning over you, closing in on your face. Planting a kiss on your forhead, then cupping your cheek again and pressing its lips against yours. You opened your eyes for a slight bit, meeting the strangers purple gaze. You knew in an instant who it was. Gamzee. You smiled softly into the kiss. Only thinking it was a dream. And pressed your hands to his cheeks, kissing him back. He sat down next to you, careful to not sit on you and pulled away from you, watching you with lovestruck wide eyes. You sat up, your gaze still stuck on him, glued to him. His voice ehcoing out softly the words, "**I-I think I'm flushed for you Sis...**" You smiled softly and he smiled back, his arms reaching out for you. His hands on your waist and pulling you towards him, his lips finding your again. Finding yourself in his lap, melting into his kisses, his body, his warmth, his everything. Gasping when you felt him bite your lower lip, opening your mouth slightly, allowing him to explore. Toungue battling for what seemed like hours, but only a few minutes. You both pulled away, gasping for air. "**I-I'm flushed for you too, Gamzee.**" You managed whisper out. He grinned at your reply, hugging you towards him. You both lay on the couch together, cuddling. You shutting your eyes for only a brief moment, slowly falling asleep.

You woke up the next morning, your heart racing. Your dream from last night fresh in your mind. You got up and stretched, making your way to the bathroom to freshen up. You were about to wash your hands when you noticed some words on your wrist in purple writing. It said "_HoNk_" with a legitmate heart next to it. You started blushing madly, knowing who wrote it. Gamzee. But you thought all that happened last night, was just a dream. Him confessing his feelings. He felt the same!? You started to jump and dance around, completely fangirling. After you calmed down you freshened up, washing your face then taking a shower. After your shower you did your makeup and dried your hair. Messing with your hair until you got it to be the way you wanted then went and threw on a clean pair of clothes. Seeing as you shared a house with Lalonde. You left her a note on the fridge and set out to hunt down Gamzee. Not taking a whole long to find him. He was hanging outside in the park with Karkat and Tavros. Building up your courage you walked up to him and grasped his cheeks into your hands, balancing yourself on your tippy toes as you leaned up and kissed him. He stared at you with wide eyes at first then smiled into your kiss as he kissed you back. Karkat staring at you two wide eyed, deadpan, mouth agape. Tavros just sitting there smiling his ass off. You and Gamzee pulled away after a moment and gazed at eachother. "**I love you, Sis.**" He told you, pressing his forehead against yours. Brushing his nose against yours. "**I love you too, Gamzee.**" You told him back, brushing your nose against his as well. Spending the rest of the day with him and his friends, eventually later that evening he asked you out, you two became boyfriend and girlfriend, the perfect two, soulmates, matesprits. You were a great couple and no one denied it.


End file.
